Words Never Said
by museumheist
Summary: ... and moments never shared. Some insights on the Robin/Terra dynamic that never developed. AU, in a way. Drabble series. Secondary genres will vary - friendship will always be there. Not romance. Complete as it stands, but with updates here and there.
1. Flawed

Rob/Rae will always be my favorite TT pairing – it's a fantastic dynamic I love to explore (hopefully those explorations will be posted soon… I make no promises). But it isn't my _favorite_ dynamic. That right goes solely to Rob/Terra. Why? Well, hopefully these little drabbles/ficlets of mine can do the answering for me. The circumstances on which they're set is going to differ from drabble to drabble, and if I feel the story itself doesn't explain, I will. This particular is definitely set _long_ after Aftershock... the rest, I think I can leave up to you.

* * *

In the beginning, he had wondered what Beast Boy saw in her.

Lacking curves of any sort, she was practically an unhealthy twig.

She belched like a guy.

She was hardly what one could call feminine, that was for certain.

How could he take the insecurity?

He once approached Beast Boy with some of these thoughts and more, curious as to how just what went through Beast Boy's head.

The shapeshifter had looked at him strangely before telling him that it was _for_ her shortcomings he liked her.

Surprised, Robin had left without much of a response. It wasn't until months later, holding Terra close as she cried it all out, that he understood Beast Boy's reasoning. As horrible as it sounded, it was always reassuring when you knew someone else had their own flaws, and suffered just as much as you did.


	2. Sick

She's glaring at him. "I'm not taking that stuff," she tells him darkly.

He smirks. "I'm not really giving you a choice," he responds, already pouring the liquid into the little plastic cup. "It's either this or I put you on bed rest for a week."

Her eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

He shrugs, smirk still in place. "As leader, I most definitely can and _will_."

"I lived on my own without medicine for years, Robin, and I turned out okay."

"I dunno… you've always seemed kind of off to me."

"Oh, shut up," she grumbles.

Despite her talk (some of it, he swears, being muttered profanities), she takes the cup of medicine from him and downs it with a grimace. "Stupid, arrogant big-headed…"

"I'll take that as a compliment, and a thank you," he speaks over her, as he turns to leave, humming happily.

He has to duck when she throws her communicator at him.


	3. Tan Lines

She had always imagined this moment to be a bit more… dramatic. After all, she had never seen Robin's eyes before. So it should be a big deal.

But it's both a surprise, and not a surprise, when it isn't.

The fangirls, for once, were not wrong in their speculations. The blue is deep, yet there's a glint of everything she knows to be within him: the fire of determination, a detective's eye, and just a trace of mischief that you won't see unless you know it's there.

In short: they're as perfect as a pair of eyes can be.

After a moment or two of looking at them, she's distracted by something else.

Really, she can't help giggling. She would've if she could've, honest. It's unexpected, and, really, how can you _not_ laugh?

Or that's what she tells him later, at least.

Robin frowns. "What's so funny?" he asks her.

She pauses long enough in her laughter to explain. "You – you have tan lines," she can't restrain herself for a few moments, and his hapless expression just makes it better.

His hands fly to his face – apparently he hadn't realized he was maskless before opening the door. "Um…" the blush is priceless.

Finally ceasing her laughter (the smile remained, though), she shrugs. "I'm not sure why you're blushing," she says, arching her eyebrows.

He blinks twice. Funny – she's never seen him blink like that before today. It's a strange thought. "Well… you're not going to… y'know, tell me how beautiful my eyes are or anything?"

She shrugs again. "If it means that much to you: yes, they're beautiful," she says nonchalantly. "But I'm not going to make a big deal." Her smile returns. "The tan lines are much funnier at the moment, to be honest."

He rolls his eyes.

She's never seen him do that, either.

"Did you want something, Terra?" he asks, apparently torn between embarrassment and exasperation.

"I'm sure I did, but your tan lines completely threw me," she says, only half-lying.

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" he asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

"Never."

* * *

Believe it or not, I wrote this with Raven in mind rather than Terra. Then I started this drabble series and I was like: "hey, this could work here..." So, voila! Tenses gave me a few issues (especially since it was originally in past-tense), but I think I got it...


	4. Cooking

He really can't help that Starfire's Tamaranean delicacies taste horrible. He just wished she didn't force them on the team as much as she did.

Of course, no one (save maybe Raven) had the heart to tell her 'no.'

Particularly one blond geomancer.

After another one of Star's infamous puddings (with much passing of plates to Terra's end of the table), Robin takes her aside to ask: "How is it you enjoy that stuff?"

She shrugs. "Actually, most of it's pretty gross."

"Then why eat it?"

Terra's expression softens. "No one's cooked for me like Starfire has."

* * *

I figured it'd been long enough since posting one of these... happy October, everyone. ^^


	5. Trust

"You're actually letting her back on the team? Just like that?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Is that a – Robin! You can't have forgotten everything she did, everything she _said_ – "

"No."

"So why are you so willing to trust her right away?"

"Why aren't you?"

"That's not an answer, and I asked you first."

"I think you're the one that needs to explain, Raven: you're the empath. Can't you tell whether she's lying or not?"

"She kept her mind and emotions guarded from me for weeks, Robin. I'm sure she has no problem extending herself now."

"Why can't you just give her a chance?"

"I did! And I can't believe you, of all people, wouldn't realize – "

"But I _do_ realize, Raven."

* * *

Yes, it is all dialogue. Why? Because I like writing dialogue. In case it escaped you (and I hope it didn't), this is Raven and Robin talking (ahem, arguing) over the issue of admitting Terra to the team again. Obviously set after _Aftershocks_, and maybe in an AU set in a time before _Things Change_. The context of Robin's last line is something I'll leave entirely to your own interpretation.


	6. Peace

For a moment, neither can think of what to say, the memories best left buried are floating between them. It's killing them, but all of the words and reassuring sentiments in their heads sound wrong. But the silence is there, and it won't break on its own.

Finally, he thinks of the words.

He hesitates for a moment, not wanting to shatter the closest thing they have to peace.

But then he realized it wasn't a peace he wanted.

"I don't blame you for wanting to forget."

She looks at him for a long moment, before her eyes slide shut. Then, her words barely a whisper: "Thank you."


	7. Waffles

They're sitting at the breakfast table, just the two of them, he reading the paper and she eating some of Cyborg's freshly made waffles. Moments pass in easy, almost welcome (it's not like he wants to see her talk with her mouth full) silence. He pretends not to notice her looking at him out of the corner of her eye until she smiles slyly. "What?" he finally inquires, turning to her with raised eyebrows.

Terra turns her gaze to two plates sitting in the kitchen. One contains a stack of Cyborg's waffles, the other Beast Boy's specially made tofu waffles. Smirking, she returns her gaze to him. "Dare you to switch the plates."

His eyebrows go higher, but he's mirroring her smirk. "Do you think they'll notice?"

"Does it matter?" she shoots back.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I want to see if you'll actually go through with a dare."

"Chicken," he accuses bluntly.

She sniffs, "In your dreams."

"Then _you_ switch them." He's pleased with how easily he's turned this around without her noticing.

What he doesn't realize is that she's more perceptive than she lets on – she just doesn't want to spoil his fun (it's rare anyone sees him so relaxed).

"And you won't tell them it was me?" she asks skeptically, beginning to rise from her seat.

"Like it never even happened – Scout's honor," he swears.

"You were a scout?"

He knows she isn't serious, but he rolls his eyes anyways. "Just do it before you lose your nerve."

"Ha. As if."

They're both smiling when she turns towards the kitchen.


	8. Acrobat

Often, she tells him stories of what her life was like before the Titans. "I remember this one time," she's telling him one day, "when I was just starting to travel on my own: there was this circus."

Immediately, his interest increases.

"You know: ring masters, clowns, fire-tamers and animals – the full deal." Robin nods. "But what's really amazing are these trapeze artists," her eyes are shining now. "It's this entire family of insanely talented performers – a couple with their son."

Robin was staring at her now, wide-eyed and disbelieving, but doesn't say a word.

"I just remember how the kid was the only one who could do the quadruple somersault…" she trailed off. "He's gotta be one hell of an acrobat by now."

For a fleeting moment, Robin debates on peeling the mask away. He decides against it a moment later – he'd let her have the magic of the mystery.

So he smiles. "I bet he is."


	9. Radiance

He won't lie: he's not surprised when Beast Boy approaches him, asking if they could go all out decorating the Tower for Christmas this year. What does surprise him is the presentation: detailed drawings and lighting plans, well thought-out and actually rather feasible (though the strategic mistletoe placing program makes him wary).

Robin listens silently, and he's quiet for a few moments after the shapeshifter finishes.

Finally, he asks: "Why are you so intent on doing so much this year in particular?"

Beast Boy shrugs and looks at his feet sheepishly. "It's Terra's first Christmas here… and I don't think she's ever actually celebrated it before."

Robin immediately wonders why he didn't consider this himself, and almost delves into his own thoughts before he remembers Beast Boy's still standing in front of him, waiting for an answer.

He smiles. "I think it's a great idea."

Come next week, Beast Boy is leading Terra outside with a blindfold. She's laughing and asking what on earth he's up to, while the others watch on. Robin catches even Raven smiling under her hood. Finally, Beast Boy nods to Robin, who flips the switch that sets the entire island aglow in multicolored brilliance. Beast Boy removes the fabric from Terra's eyes.

While the Tower's lights are nothing short of dazzling, Robin is almost certain the light in Terra's eyes comes from her radiant smile, its power brightening her entire face.

* * *

I've been waiting to post this for months. :) Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
